


【SSHP/斯哈】受虐PWP

by barlyle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barlyle/pseuds/barlyle
Summary: 没什么剧情
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 28





	【SSHP/斯哈】受虐PWP

双重人格斯/隐性M哈  
看见M，大家基本就懂这是个什么文了。  
强制。看题目。  
教授干不出来的事儿，我能干得出来。  
现在返回还来得及。

哈利是以一种极不舒服的姿势醒来的，双手和双脚被绳子束缚着，整个人呈“大”字形赤裸地躺在床上，眼睛被布条蒙着，隐隐约约能看到头顶的灯光。哈利挣扎了几下，麻绳勒得有些紧，粗糙的毛刺磨得手腕有些疼。  
“噔、噔、噔”他听到了不远处手指轻叩桌面的声音。  
夹杂着恶趣味的漫不经心。

“谁！谁在那里！”哈利有些惊慌，挣扎地越发用力。  
脚步声渐渐逼近，那个人停在了床边。他能感觉到那个人炽热又带这些恶意的视线。  
一只手温柔地抚上哈利的面孔。这只手太熟悉了，因为常年接触化学材料而有些粗糙。哈利侧过头避开了男人的抚摸，“教授，你在干什么！我们已经分手了！”  
啧，怪不得自己能出来，原来是受了情伤。  
原本轻柔的力道忽然狠厉，男人钳住他的下巴，逼迫青年面向自己：“原来是他学生啊，真是年轻又充满活力呢。”熟悉的低沉语调此时却带了几分邪恶与轻佻。  
拇指探入紧闭的嘴唇，却被青年狠狠地咬了一口。斯内普看了看渗血的指尖，面色阴沉，真得替西弗勒斯好好管教一下他的狗。  
扬手一巴掌抽在了哈利的脸上，巨大的疼痛和震惊使青年大脑一片空白。白皙的脸上缓缓浮现出桃红的掌印，斯内普扯掉了自己的领带，慢慢解开衬衣的前两颗扣子，看着床上一动不动地青年。  
真没意思。  
弯腰扯开蒙着哈利眼睛的布条，啧，这就哭上了？不过这双眼睛挺好看。流起泪来更好看。  
男人轻轻地擦掉青年的眼泪，嘴唇慢慢贴到哈利耳边，像是情人耳鬓厮磨，说出的确是阴鸷冷漠的话：“你最好别惹我，对于不听话的孩子，我向来没有耐心。”男人直起身子，居高临下地看着哈利，：“不过还是谢谢你 让我出来。”  
哈利感觉自己右侧的脸颊火辣辣的疼，一定是肿起来了。他恶狠狠地看着床边正在脱衣服的男人，他无比确定这就是西弗勒斯，但是却又完全不同，他没有教授那么温柔。  
而这个男人就是个十足的变态。  
“你是谁？”哈利隐隐约约有了猜测。  
“他没告诉你？”斯内普解开皮带，冲哈利笑了笑，带着些偏执和邪恶：“我是另一个他。”  
粗糙的手掌摸上青年赤裸的胸膛，“西弗勒斯既然让出了控制权，那我必然要做我想做的事。”双手覆住两片薄薄的胸肌用力揉捏，时不时提着那两个小小的凸起向上拉扯，哈利为了避免疼痛只能顺着斯内普的动作向上挺起胸部。  
“啊……你放手……”惨遭蹂躏的胸膛由最初的疼痛变得有些麻痒。  
“好”说着便咬住了青年左侧的乳头，连带着粉红的乳晕。他用力地吮吸、啃咬，满意地感受着青年的颤抖，“嗯…嗯……啊…………”  
“叫的真浪，小荡妇，你叫什么名字？”男人抚摸着这具年轻、单薄又富有弹性的躯体，青年的阴茎已经立起来了，可怜巴巴地吐着前液。  
哈利剜了男人一眼，咬紧嘴唇。  
男人恶劣地抓住他脆弱的阳具上下撸动，是不是照顾一下那两个圆润的小球，拇指摩擦着敏感的头部。哈利像一条濒死的鱼一样在男人手中挺动，却死活不出声。  
“没有声音的性爱真是单调啊，那就加点别的的东西点缀一下好了。”男人停下手中的动作，走到衣柜边，直接抽出最下层的抽屉放到了床头柜上。此时哈利还沉浸在未消散的快感中，只是朦朦胧胧听到男人说了句：“希望你会喜欢。”  
斯内普翻出一个黑色天鹅绒的盒子，这是半年前他出来的时候去定制的，没想到今天居然派上了用场。  
直到冰凉的酒精被涂到有些破皮的乳头上时，乙醇挥发带来的凉意也盖不住伤口火辣辣的疼痛时，哈利才清醒过来。他看到他的教授正在对两个银环消毒。草，他再傻也该知道那是个什么玩意。  
“我……我叫哈利波特。”哈利有些怯弱地开口。  
男人睨了他一眼，慢慢靠近青年，乳环的尖端抵上红肿硬挺的乳尖，猛地用力：“现在我不想知道了，“小婊子”更适合你。”巨大的疼痛袭上胸口，哈利疼得眼泪都流了出来，双腿也忍不住踢动。  
不待哈利缓过来，另一侧的乳头也被扣上了环。两个环子内侧刻着“Snape”,中间还坠着一条华美的银链。  
“真漂亮。”男人俯身舔掉了青年乳头上渗出来的血丝，哈利疼得直抽气，尖锐的疼痛过后是肿胀的痛麻感。  
“啊……你滚！……啊……疼……”身体上的疼痛和精神上的羞耻 让哈利口不择言。  
男人不悦地扯了扯横亘在青年胸口的银链，早就被玩弄地红肿胀大的乳头又惨遭折磨，“小婊子，我想西弗勒斯可能没交过你 说 话 要 礼貌。”哈利不得不随着被拉扯的动作挺动胸口，紧咬的嘴唇中泻出些痛苦的呜咽声。  
“按以往的经验来看，我们有七天时间 把你变成我喜欢的样子。”男人解开了青年脚腕上的绳子，哈利抓住机会，试图踢倒男人，不料斯内普早有防备。这下彻底惹怒了那个男人。  
猛地将哈利翻了个身，将他摆成跪趴的姿势，白嫩的屁股翘起，腰腹下沉，双臂因为位置变化而痛苦的交叠在一起，胸前的银链因为重力而下垂，娇嫩的奶头被扯得变形，血丝从伤口慢慢渗出。像一只母狗一样。  
“真的有必要教教你什么叫“听话”。”  
男人毫不留情地抽打着哈利的屁股，哈利痛苦的尖叫声也淹没在了“啪啪”的掌掴声中。男人抽了几下后，揉了揉自己泛麻的手，还是换个东西吧。当哈利看到男人从抽屉里拿出皮拍的时候，他惊恐地向前爬动，却被男人拽着双腿拖了回来。  
“一切都要征得我的同意，小婊子。”这个孩子时时刻刻都在挑战他的耐心。  
“啪”皮拍夹着风声落在哈利布满掌印的臀瓣上。  
不同于较为柔软的手掌，皮拍坚硬且更为痛苦。  
“啊……求你……求你…停下来……”，青年扭着圆润肿胀的屁股躲避着男人的暴行，他忍不住哭出了声，却不知这更燃起了男人暴虐的欲望。皮拍更加用力地抽在火辣肿胀的臀部，“我让你躲了吗？说话！”  
他欣赏着两个愈发饱满的肉瓣泛起更色情的红色。“没……没有……啊……”青年还没回答完就被狠狠地抽了一下，“小婊子，西弗勒斯没教你说话要带主语吗？”  
“您……您…没让……让我躲……”青年边哭边说。男人扔掉了皮拍，转而用整只手掌包裹住他饱受蹂躏的臀瓣，用力的揉捏滚烫肿胀的肉球。手感真不错，仿佛烂熟的蜜桃 稍一用力就能捏出粘腻的汁水。“叫我主人。”男人狠狠地掐了一把饱受摧残的臀瓣，“啊……主人……疼……”疼痛和受虐的隐秘的快感烧掉了哈利为数不多的理智。  
男人似乎被这称呼取悦了，他起身解开了青年手腕上的绳子，让他交叠的手臂得以恢复正常姿势。斯内普在手上挤了半管润滑剂，手指慢慢地在紧闭的穴口打转，拨弄着那一圈褶皱。  
“别……求您……求您放过我吧……啊…………”食指猛地破开娇嫩的穴口，“小婊子又忘了该叫我什么。”低沉地声音让青年哆嗦了一下，不待他适应，后面的手指就开始狠命的抽插，指腹剐蹭着敏感的肠壁，身后的胀痛感和异物感传到哈利不怎么清明的脑袋，不出意料地听到青年一声又一声呜咽。  
“翻过身来，我想看到你的眼睛。”男人抽出自己的手指时感到了那个隐秘窄小的小口的挽留，他轻轻拍了一下青年的屁股，带着一种和自己的宠物发布指令的感觉。但是哈利照做了，毕竟疼痛是让人屈服的方式之一。  
斯内普满意地看着那双盈满泪水的绿眼睛，真漂亮啊，像浸在水里的绿宝石。男人握住青年两条修长的腿，用力向两边分开，重新将手指插入那张湿润的小嘴，随着抽插的动作，青年的后穴渐渐松软，男人塞进了第二根手指，略带些薄茧的指腹按摩着敏感的淫荡的肠肉，在触及某个小小的凸起时，如愿听到了哈利变调的呻吟。  
“啊……别碰那里……啊…………”嫣红的穴口微微收缩，却被残忍的塞入第三根手指。三根手指扩张着湿滑的肠道，润滑剂被高热的肠道融化了，白色的液体从红肿的小口流淌出来，透着些淫糜和色情。  
男人看扩张的差不多之后，抽出手指，将手指上的液体抹在了青年大腿内侧，滑腻的触感让男人忍不住使劲捏了两把。“真变态啊，被这样粗暴对待其实很爽对吧。”斯内普恶劣地弹了弹青年硬挺的性器。  
眼前的这个曾经属于西弗勒斯的青年躺在自己身下，面色潮红的看着他，用那双微微发亮的绿眼睛。他的胸部随着激烈的喘息而上下起伏，挺立的乳头充血饱满，闪亮的银链躺在略微泛红的胸口，视觉上的满足让男人心生怜惜，却更加恶劣。  
“真可惜，这么漂亮的景色 西弗勒斯却看不到，”男人温柔地揉了揉哈利的头发，另一只手拿过床头柜上的手机，“真想看看他看到这样的你会是什么反应。”  
哈利看着正对着自己的手机镜头，反应剧烈，“不不不，求你，求你别这样。”“咔嚓”“咔嚓”男人连拍几张，还没来得及返回主页，手机就被哈利打到地上。  
青年似乎意识到自己把男人惹恼了，有些瑟缩的收回手。  
斯内普眸色深沉，他用力地架起哈利两条腿，不顾青年的挣扎，把自己粗壮的阴茎一寸一寸的捅了进去。  
“嘶，真紧。”尽管已经被扩张过，但是男人的性器远比三根手指要粗。在被巨大的异物插入的瞬间，哈利瞪大了双眼，“唔啊！！”粗硬的柱状物狠狠地撑开他红肿的穴口，毫不留情地尽根没入。单薄的肉体随着男人的快速抽插而无力地摇晃。壁肉不断收缩，将身体里的性器含得更深，带着哭腔的声音随着斯内普的律动断断续续：“停下……唔……停下……别……”  
男人的胯部狠狠地撞击着惨遭虐待的屁股，在仿佛无休止的交合中发出“啪啪”的撞击声，逐渐适应的甬道紧紧地包裹着男人滚烫的阴茎，陌生的快感一点点增加，红色的肠肉随着阴茎翻出又被猛地顶入。  
宽大的卧室里回响着肉体碰撞的声音和哈利破碎的呻吟……

2.

第二天哈利醒的时候感觉身子都散了架。右脸、手腕、脚腕、乳头、屁股还有那个难以启齿的地方，没有一处是不疼的。  
正在哈利挣扎着想起床的时候，穿着整齐的男人刚好推开卧室的门，“醒了啊，昨天晚上有爽到吗？”男人走到书桌旁收拾着公文包。  
“……”哈利瞪了男人一眼，敢怒不敢言。  
“老老实实呆在这里，如果你跑了，我就把你扒光了绑在办公室干你。”

3.

西弗勒斯自然是不知道 哈利是如何试图逃跑，又是如何被斯内普抓回来认真教导的。  
当主人格睁开眼的时候，就看到了怀里的青年。  
？？？  
他们不是分手了吗？  
“波特先生醒醒。”西弗勒斯推了推睡梦中的青年。  
然后错愕地看到……  
青年条件反射般的爬起来，在床上跪好：“主人早上好。”随着被子的滑落，连接着两个银环的乳链也暴露在男人的视线下。  
……  
哈利还没清醒过来 就被从天而降的被子连头带身子一块罩了起来。  
……  
青年困惑地扯开被子，他刚才好像听见那个该死的男人叫他“哈利”。  
……


End file.
